


Love Rain

by chassiieezelwit



Series: Secret Symphonies [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Meddling Kids, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: Han.Dul.Set.He counts as he tries to collect his breathe. Looking at the three "inhabitants" of his house. He sighs heavily.As the three smiles at him sweetly, memories of the past flashes through their eyes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Secret Symphonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Love Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I Miss Johnten. ❤️

* * *

🐺🐺🐺

Reaching a cream painted modernized double story building with tinted glass doors. Relief flooded into his system as he reached out to the door handle. "Finally" he mutters, using his handkerchief as he wipes away the sweats formed in his forehead as a blast of air-conditioning welcomes him.

"It's Tern's fault" his mind supplies as he enters the premises walking towards the reception desk as a series of hello's and good morning greeted him. With a dazzling smile plastered in his pretty face he greets them back. 

Yes it's totally her fault, he thought. Seeing how he pathetically walked to his work under the blazing sun.

She could have called him beforehand that she'd be unable to come but nope she called when the freaking full moon is up in the night sky.

So last night he has no choice but to transform himself into his wolf form and teach the other inhabitants of his house to properly transform and do a night run but due to their hyperactive active tendencies. He's body is aching as bruises and cuts litter his body. 

As he passes through the door of his shared space he fixes his eyeglasses trying to look presentable at least. 

He immediately sees Sorn whose table is the nearest towards the door munching her daily dose of garlic bread while flipping through her account book. She's the accountant. 

Behind her was her other good friend Lisa huddled up in her own corner near the windows typing furiously on her keyboard, probably checking the final designs she needs to pass later. She's the architect of the team. 

And just a few meters away from Sorn, his childhood friend Bambam's table is located at which the latter is eyeing him like a hawk.

"Morning?" He greets him questioningly, as he settles on his seat which is behind him. Shrugging off of the said male's weird tendencies as nothing good would come out of his goddamn mouth.

"Got laid?" His friend blurts out. 

Told ya. 

Sorn chokes out with her bread as she deliberately makes swift punches at herself. 

Lisa, who's used to this, immediately handed her a bottled water, "Drink" her eyes still trained on the computer as she curses out.

"What the fuck BamBam!"

That's why no one's staying donkey years at them. Bambam's blunt remarks always frightened them and Lisa's cursing drove them away. 

"What?" The males asked nonchalantly. Not finding out why she's cursing on this sunny morning.

"Full moon last night" Ten deadpanned rolling his eyes, not even bothered with Bambam's witty? remarks, just like Lisa he's used to it already. 

"Things got rough," he mutters indignantly. remembering the roughhousing that happened. 

Scratches and bite marks are some of the things he got and it's littered all over him not to mention his whole body is aching.

"Finally figured out how to fully transform?" 

He shakes his head. "Well try again on the next full moon". Hopefully it would be successful if not then he should probably reconsider his father's offer. He's an alpha after all it's their job to help cubs to transform. 

"Don't worry Ten" Sorn immediately hugged her. Her choking incident seems a million years away. "You're the best Omega out there and nothing could top that" she says kissing his check. 

"Gross!" Bambam remarks as he keeps making puking sounds at the side.

"I can't imagine doing things an alpha should be doing" Lisa supplies pretty much listening to their conversation even though she's still furiously typing away. 

"You're a superhero you know".

And that made him smile.

* * *

🐺🐺🐺

"Spill it out" he says, not bothering to look at the said male who's been hovering in front of him since a while ago. Not even bothered that it's still not their break time for him to start his daily dose of questioning his friends' so called bad decisions.

It's just quarter to 11 for goodness sake. 

"Well.." Bambam starts carefully looking at the omega male and towards her other two friends who's inconspicuously trying to stop him from asking a dumb question that they might regret later, but as a good friend he is, he proceeded with "..Have you thought about it?.." he asks as he swallows an invisible lump in his throat seeing how Lisa is now inconspicuously slicing off her neck.

Ten shakes his head,"I haven't thought about it honestly" he answers. 

It's not that he's avoiding it. It's just that he doesn't have the luxury of time to think about yet. The past few days he was busy with all of the deadlines here in the office and at home he's always busy plus added to the fact that he's been preparing for last night's event which ended disastrously. Nothing had worked much to his dismay. 

"Don't you think it's a good opportunity." Sorn gives her two cents. Seeing how his friend Ten is still coming into terms of accepting the offer, that was brought up last month during their so-called monthly meeting. Which is actually just a get together in their so called busy lives to gather up, drink alcohol and get wasted all together.

"I don't know," the Thai omega says, unsure of his decision with his current predicament. The offer is actually good, the pay is worth three months of his salary, he'd have his own car and he'd stay alone in an apartment in South Korea for a month just by giving his inputs with the designs to a rising luxurious hotel in the middle of Gangnam Seoul. 

The owner's preferences were specific; they wanted to have a fusion of luxury and tropical designs. That's why they're needing him. They wanted an interior designer who already has a background with the designs they wanted and he perfectly fit the job, not boosting up his works under his belt already. 

If you would ask him before, he'd probably say yes in a heartbeat but now with his current situation there are many things he needs to reconsider and one of them is he's not just living for himself .

And going back to South Korea is a big NO! NO ! there's a high chance they'll cross paths and he's not ready yet.

"Is it still…" Lisa asks, trailing off, not really sure if it's a good time to ask this kind of topic "..still because of him?." 

Ten stays quiet. Lisa's eyes filled with guilt. Sorn throwing deadly looks as guilty silence breezes through the room.

But being them, the quietness didn't last long. As a familiar heartbreak song blasted in the air Dionne Warwick's voice making .a comeback

"Yah Bambam!, Turn off that damn music!" Sorn yells, her bossy attitude is showing up, also one of the reasons why no one's staying long with them. 

"I just want background music!" the omega male whines indignantly glaring at the beta female who's shooting laser eyes at the said male. 

"Bambam" Lisa warns her alpha voice coming out.

Huffing, he rolled his eyes as he pressed the stop button. I'll Never Love This Way Again coming into halt. 

He turned towards his other omega friend Ten who's been quiet. So much for them, he thought. He needs his daily dose of dramas and it's coming out on one of his friends specifically from his dearest Ten who's love life is as complicated as the sun. He needs it to let it all out. 

"Is it still?" Bambam presses up. He's the one asking this time. 

Ten silently nods.

"Oh Ten." Sorn immediately hugged him. 

It's not a secret in his work place of what happened with Ten's life. They've been with him, Lisa, Bambam and Sorn the moment he set foot to where he is right now. They are basically considered his other family, his safe haven.

They were there when he started back with his life here in Thailand. They were there witnessing how he trembled and fell. How he rises up and lives and how he keeps pushing through with his life. 

Though he did go back first to his parents and her sister after arriving in his home country. He wasn't planning to stay long with them.

But when they found out about his situation they made him stay at their family home. He stayed there for a few months and it did nothing good to him. 

On those four corners of the house he was living in, he felt like a prisoner of his past. He would just remember memories that he keeps trying to forget. Promises that were meant to be kept, keeps appearing. He was wielding more tears that he could never imagine he has as his wolf was in despair. 

He tried to be okay, he really tried for them and for himself.

He tried to bring his life back but all he received was judging stares and keeps hearing awful things about him. Things he knew weren't true but he did not see himself defending him. As he knew they had every right to judge him. He was an unmarked omega after all. Unmarked omegas who give in to calls of the flesh were looked down upon. They are an eyesore to the world they're living in as they are considered a living embodiment of a sin.

He was really suffering that time.

As the days progressed he was eating, drinking and sleeping less and less. The daily nutrition his body needs wasn't met as his eyes were hollowed with sadness. His wolf side was despondent. 

He's been trying, but it seems it wasn't enough. 

And that uneventful day happened.

His visions turned black as he's mother's loud screaming was the last thing he heard. 

A day later he found himself awake. White walls and ceilings greeted him. A cannula inserted in his cephalic vein as a saline was regulated. Nasal prongs were placed in his nostrils as wires of the heart monitor were placed around him.

"You're awake!" He remembers the gleeful voice that greeted him but instead of smiling or asking.

Tears welled up in his eyes as cascades of regrets surged up like a blazing storm. He nearly lost everything, by everything including them . And he couldn't redeem himself if that happened.

He knew he was devastated by what happened in South Korea. He was a wreck and he knows it. He was mentally and emotionally unstable. His wolf had been howling in pain for the last few months.

But he wanted it right.? He wanted this to happen. He wasn't strong enough to pursue what he was feeling but instead he opted to run away. Lies. Lie and more lies that's what he's good at and with a simple lie. He broke away. 

For that person to be free from him. To give that person the chance to be loved by someone he truly loves. 

He's intentions were good. He was selfless. He became the bigger person but why did it backfire on him. 

He doesn't know.

All he knows that everyday nurses and doctors would check him up. Even when he knew he had his strength back they still didn't let him go. They kept him there for the time being, there he was always with someone, some days it would be his mother, some days it would be her sister but the other days it would be one of their relatives.

After a more than a month-long journey of stay in the hospital he was finally discharged, his family then decided to approve Ten's request to move from Bangkok to Chiang Mai with Tern of course. Not near not far. Just perfect. 

A perfect time for him to start anew. Surrounded by mountains gives him a new refresher, a breather. The people around him were good, they were nice, a change of scenery is what he needs. And six years later and until now it's where he is.

"Earth to Ten!" He heard his name called. Pulling him out of his reverie as he felt a crumpled paper hit him.

"Ouch!" It was a late response as he pressed his forehead, a bit of swelling is seen, glaring at his suspect who likes to put little rocks on it. 

"Yah what's that's that for!" He yells petulantly. Crumpling the paper back in his hands ready to throw it back. When he sees her lips moving?! pointing?! Tilting his head his eyebrows furrowed in confusion following then her line of sight. He looked up and saw god?!.

"Boss! You're here!" Ten's flabbergasted at the sight of his boss in front of him, immediately standing up. 

"No need standing up" the alpha says, a smile plastered on his handsome face. "I was just wondering if you already have your decision?" He asks,.

"I…" he pauses , looking at his friends for help. 

Nichkhun, their boss, smiles sadly at him as he touches his shoulders and hits him again with his daily dose of encouraging words "Don't let your past dictate what's your future. It's a past for a reason" his calm deep voice conveys full of conviction.

"I hope you seriously consider this option. Ten, we know it's a big step but we'll be with you every step you take." He smiles, the blinding smile that makes all the omegas swept off their feet including Bambam of course who's probably melting right now.

Glancing at the others Nichkhun said he's goodbyes. "I'm off to Bangkok. Minty is upstairs call her if you need me" he says and with that the alphas out. 

"Bye sir!" Bambam says, waving excessively. His head probably floating in the clouds. 

Lisa then rolls her eyes at his friend's whimsical behavior. "He's already married you idiot!" she states a crumpled paper landing on the omegas forehead. They're a bit childish for a bunch of grown ups. 

"Yah!"

So much for the drama. Ten thought, shaking his head at his friend's antics. Finding his way back to what he was working before. 

* * *

🐺🐺🐺

After that heartfelt talk the day zooms out quickly. 

Papers were strewn all over the place. Frustrations here and there. Exchanging ideas for the interiors, the shapes and sizes of the houses. Designs laid, Graphic houses built. Pretty much it was a busy day for them. 

"Ten you're still not going home?" Sorn asks, putting the last paper she's holding inside a folder. Lisa's already playing with her car keys and Bambam cleaning up his table.

Glancing at the clock. It's already 6 in the evening. "Time sure flies fast"he mutters as he shoves his things into his bag.

As they wave goodbye to their security. Lisa frowns at him "Where's your car?" she asks Ten who's about to walk away from them. Their houses are on the other side of the city except for Ten who's house is nearer to the mountainous area of Chiang Mai. The omega male lived in a closed off village. 

"Well someone bit the tires and I haven't had the time yet to….." 

"Get in the car," she states.

"No it's okay." He declines politely. "I'm going to do some grocery shopping" he reasons out. 

"Grocery my ass" Bambam comments. "Hop on already Drama queen!"

As they drive away, a comfortable silence envelopes them. Lisa focused on her driving. Bambam snoring at the back and Sorn furiously typing something and him watching the horizon as the sun fades out. 

"What's with the songs these days." He hears Lisa say immediately changing the radio channel as another heartbreak song is being played. He smiles at her friends' little gestures. 

Not finding any decent station."Connect your phone to the speakers" he hears Lisa say. Fishing out his old model of flippy phones.

"Where's your other phone?"

"At home." He answers.

Lisa then handed her phone. And surprise surprise it's the latest mobile phone out there. No way he could buy something like this. He can actually, but it would be too much dent in his pocket considering the bellies he's feeding off. It's not gonna work for him. 

He could actually ask his parents, but he's not gonna do it. They may already spend hundreds of baht he could not even count on in his younger years and he's not gonna spend on something that's not needed at the moment.

And besides he's saving for far more important things. Like the three trust funds he's been planning to open up. He just needs a little bit more and he can finally open it up.

"We're here!" Lisa announces, parking up the car in front of the walled gate. 

"Have a goodnight! Thanks for the ride!" He waves at them, hearing the gate of their house opening. "Good evening Sir" his one and only trusted housemaid greeted him. 

"Good evening Ya" he greets back.

"How was everything?" He asks as they walk back in. "They've been good?...I was actually expecting a call and was surprised I didn't have one..--- " he stops as they hear loud excited screams coming from inside the house as little feets running soon follow after. Not a moment later the main door opens up. His trio of ducklings dashing out and lounging themselves at him giggling. 

"Mama!"

* * *

  
🐺

🐺

🐺

♥️🌧️☂️

Who's the three little duckies? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Suggestions and Violent Reactions are much appreciated. 
> 
> ♥️ 🐼


End file.
